Make My Dream Come True
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a powerful heiress that has a dream to sing, but is being restrained by her parents. She is required to be married to Tadase Hotori, even though she doesn't want to. However, three days before the wedding occurs a midnight blue neko kidn


**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara, or any of the original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Amu Hinamori is a powerful heiress that has a dream to sing, but is being restrained by her parents. She is required to be married to Tadase Hotori, even though she doesn't want to. However, three days before the wedding occurs a midnight blue neko kidnaps her. He's powerful too? But what's this that he's talking about: making her dream come true? Amuto! M for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to the Readers<strong>: curses! I just wanted to make a unique story okay? XD! I will continue my other stories!

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's PoV:<strong>

I lean my hand over on my desk. I cannot believe that in three days I'm going to have no choice in who I'm marrying. The last person I want to get married to - Tadase Hotori - is the guy whom I was arranged to marry by my parents. Since I'm a powerful heiress, of course they want to expand their company, and marry me off. I've always begged my parents to let me do what I want in life. No, it doesn't work that way -that's the terrible response - the only thing I'd ever receive.

I walk over to my bed and plop myself down. My head lands headfirst on the pillow. My face sink into the pillow, my face streaming with my tears. I don't want this, I clench my teeth and my fists. Sometimes, I just want to- I just want someone to kidnap me and take me away.

My eyes become heavy, and I close my eyes and drift into a sleep. Not that long afterward, I awake to the sound of someone shifting around in my room. I sit up abruptly, scrutinizing my surroundings. It's still my room, but a dark shadow of a person lurks in the corner of my room.

"W-Who's there?" I say cautiously while carefully sliding my legs off of the bed. There's no response from the image. I walk closer and gasp. A breathtaking young man stands in front of me, the moonlight shining ever so brightly on him. A smile then tugs at his lips playfully, and he bows as if greeting someone in royalty. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hinamori." He says in a velvety voice while grabbing my hand briskly, then bringing his lips up to it.

"I'm sorry we have to meet this way, but this is how destiny brought us together." I look at the man puzzled, unsure about what he's talking about. He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a cloth, my eyes widen. He brings it up to my face and I try to fight back. But only for a short amount of time. It's filled with Chloroform. Darkness captivates me, locking me into a seemingly eternal sleep.

Kami-Sama, please don't let me die. I'm too young, and I have too many unfulfilled dreams! All the while though, It feels like I'm floating on a cloud. Someone is delicately holding me perhaps? A blank world of darkness captures me, unwilling to let me free. Soon enough however, reality returns to me.

I awake in an unfamiliar bedroom. It's rather large, perhaps bigger than mine was! The man that kidnapped me walks in and I narrow my eyes at him. "Who are you! Who are you!" I scream at him, tears streaming down my face with fear. His eyes grow solemn and he comes by my side. "My dearest Apologies Amu. I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I have come to you with a wish for you to be happy. I can make all your desires come true. Hence- You won't have to marry Tadase - I know you never liked him. Not that I blame you. Yes my existence came to be because of you, my dear. You've been praying to god that you would be able to sing, and do what your heart desires. God granted that wish. Here I am, at your service." He says with a silky voice.

I blink several times, trying to acknowledge what he just said. "I am going to make your dreams come true. But of course, you cannot have the true stage name of your full name. If you do, they'll know that I kidnapped you. However, I have powers that allow them to stop discovering anything. If they accept of me, I will be able to marry you. Of course, only if you agree. I contain wealth too. In fact, I am wealthier than you or Tadase. The God of Yume gave me this power." He says with a smirk tugging on his handsome face.

"T-That's impossible, but can you really make my dream come true?" I say with an almost inaudible voice. "Yes. I will at any cost. Even if it means sacrificing my life for you. For your wish, is the reason I was born. I was already born 18, just like you are. Although my birthday is technically today." He says while chuckling. "Is this what you want, Amu?" He asks with a hushed voice. I nod my head, deciding to trust him. "I trust you." I say firmly.

He smiles genuinely and walks close to my side in the bed. "Well, the main reason I came in the room is to a) check on you, and b) give you this soup I made for you. It's soothing to you, I knew you'd be upset since I kidnapped you, though there's nothing to be concerned about. But you cannot tell anyone I kidnapped you okay?" Ikuto says while stroking my face carefully. I take in his appearance. He's very handsome.

The young man has midnight blue hair. His eyes are an amethyst color that has indigo hues in them as well. He's rather tall, and well built. His body is very slender, and slim. He's very sexy, but I blush while thinking about it. "Hm, your face is red, do you feel ill?" He says with his cool breath hitting against my face. His is so close to mine. My face grows even redder; how you ask - the heat is growing - yes, it's growing to my face.

"I'm fine" I state with a reassuring smile. "Okay then. Do you want to see my - I mean - our house?" He inquires. I blush and nod my head. He extends his arm and I grab his hand. We walk outside of the room, and I am literally awestruck. His house is perhaps the largest house I've ever laid my eyes on. "It's beautiful." I say while gasping. Ikuto abruptly wraps his arms around my waist. "When I first laid my eyes on you, I thought 'my god, she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen', I was speechless." He whispers seductively in my ear. My face grows red once again. I feel very light headed.

"You're going to love our recording studio" he states while grabbing my hand. I follow him, holding his hand and being intoxicated by his presence. He smells so nice too. We enter the recording studio, it's so large and professional. "Sugoi" I say with awe. "You ready to show me what you've got Strawberry Pop?" He jokes around. I nod my head. "I made this song not that long ago".

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Strawberry filled skies with flowers<em>**

**_While the people around me have faces that glower_**

**_Why do I have to have so much power_**

**_From a heart that's sweet, to one that's sour_**

**_When can I do what I want to pursue_**

**_I can't just do what people want me to do_**

**_Why must my life be so blue_**

**_Can I even get away from you'_**

* * *

><p>The song ends, and I feel the sad feelings radiating from my heart. "That was short, but amazing," he says while clapping. (The song is mine I made it)<p>

* * *

><p>Short chapter, and I'm ending it here~ review! XD! I'll do the next chapter for this and everything else soon!<p> 


End file.
